A Tribute to those crazy Obelisks
by Jerex
Summary: a tribute to ShrilankaSan’s 'those crazy Obelisks' no pairings, there are loads of insane OC's, and it mainly follows the characters of Alexis, Zane and Chazz, Jaden and other characters do make an apperance, a total crackfic,


A Tribute to those crazy Obelisks

What can I Jerex the writer of this tribute to Shrilanka-San's those crazy obelisks – after all apart from been an English Eccentric I am not clinically insane (unlike the regular writer)

Please leave loads of Reviews – I'm desperate

Um I Don't own 'em or the Transformers for that matter or anything else really – but I am working on it

I like to add in a character who I consider to be me (the hair colours from yugioh GX worldwide edition 2007) – someone I would give all my worldly goods (except my Elemental Hero Deck) to be – then again I'd kill to be in Duel Academy and YUGIOH GX

p.s. I am 18 but my mental age is 10

I hope people like Winger and his hyperactive brother

Have I mentioned how much I love those crazy obelisks?

Chapter – whatever Pre 11th from those crazy obelisks

The Metal Raider Vs Kat the Obelisk Killer and the Hyperactive Hero – oh not forgetting the Return of the Soulless Cronies meets "I'm a Kung Foo Fighter!" and the Curse of the Pharaohs Underpants with an Alien Parsnip Invasion

Alexis sighs – Jasmine and Mandy were driving her nuts she decided

"Alexis friend – Alexis Friend they chanted in union as they chased after her

Alexis didn't have the time or the energy to reflect on how she got in this position and run at the same time but hey everyone expects a flashback at this point

Flash!!!

"Dinner! Dinner!" chants the soulless cronies –as they prepare to cut into a Slifer reds head!

'HEELLP!' he hollows 'I need my brain – eat someone else's!'

Alexis sighs and intervenes saving the Slifers life – but the Zombie girls start looking at her funnily

Alexis steps back – Jas and Min step forward, Alexius starts walking away – Jas and min start walking after her while licking their lips and admiring her head

It looks like they've realised that I have a brain thinks Alexis who starts running – Jas and min despite been soulless cronies can think and realising that their lunch is getting away run after her while chanting "Alexis friend – Alexis friend"

Back to the present – Alexis ducks around a corner and past Zane

'hey Alexis our next class is this way you'll be late' calls out Zane

"busy must escape" shouts back Alexis

'escape? Escape from what?' Zane asks himself as he turns the corner

"Zane Brain –Zane Brain" chants Jas and Min as they see Zane upon reaching the corner

Zane shoots back around the corner like a bat out of hell and in a few seconds has passed Alexis

'escape them' states Zane partly to himself

"yep" gasps Alexis whose continuing to concentrate on running

They rush past a door, Zane stops doubles back opens it and shouts after Alexis

'in here it's our only chance'

Alexis doubles back and they both run through the door slamming it shut afterwards and proceeding to barricade the door with the desks, chairs and a really heavy stuffed blue eyes white dragon they found in a corner

Meanwhile outside Jas and Min attack the door while giggling and chanting "Alexis and Zaney – Alexis and Zaney"

'what do we do were trapped' sighs Alexis

Zane smiles "nah Professor Stein teaches Mathematical duelling here" he replies while been cool and collected

He opens a cupboard and with a knock in the right place the back comes loose and the wall behind swings open

Turning to the stunned Alexis Zane shrugs "you didn't think anyone would actually stay for Stein's lessons did you? This escape tunnel was made long before I enrolled here"

They leave via the escape route and walk back in a leisurely pace to their scheduled lesson

Meanwhile back with the Zombie girls Joku has appeared

'I am Joku' he announces

The Zombie girls stopped attacking the door and turned to face the weirdo

'my last name is Zokida' said Joku dully

"Joku brain" murmur the Zombie girls

'and my middle name is Julie' states Joku

"Joku brain – Joku brain" they chant and advance on Joku

---000---

Zane and Alexis finally make it to class – and Alexis notices that as well as Obelisk and Ra students sticker to their 'established territory' there were also some Slifers at the back of the class

Alexis sees what appears to be Jaden snoring in a corner with Syrus whose fighting a losing battle trying to wake up Jaden next to him and Chumley who takes up two whole desks on Jaden's other side apparently eating a 5 course fried breakfast

'so what is this class anyway – it isn't card safety' asks Alexis

"no we haven't had one of these classes yet this term, this is a Duel Artistry class – so I hope your good at drawing" replies Zane

'this is the first class with Slifers in it' thinks Alexis out loud

"well it doesn't take a Genius to doodle on paper" replies Zane

Syrus notices her scrutiny and seems to remember her, Alexis waves at him, he starts to wave back notices Zane whimpers and faints

Zane snorts "you can see why I don't think he belongs here

'I'd rather your brother than your cousins' replies Alexis Remembering when she Zane and Chazz were babysitting Zane's cousins

Speaking off 'where's Chazz' asks Alexis

"OUT OF THE WAY LOSERS"

'you had to ask' sighs Zane

Chazz struts into the room pushing two Ra's and a Slifer out of the way – he swaggers over to Alexis and Zane and sits next to them

"your late" observes Alexis

'had to put a couple of Slifer slackers in their place' brags Chazz 'why they let those second rate duellists in the academy is beyond me'

"a little thing called equal opportunities" states Zane "besides at least your been objective about it"

'who asked you freakywhitewearinggothickid' shouts Chazz

"why do you have to be nasty to everyone not wearing blue? Well nastier anyway" asks Alexis

'cos their losers' states Chazz as if its obvious 'only the Chazz is worthy of been the next king of games – Ra rubbish are barely worthy of been my servants and Slifer scum aren't even good enough to be my slaves'

Pause

"very objective" states Zane

'so because Slifers are the bottom of the academy that makes them the worst lowlifes possible' considers Alexis

"yep" Chazz seems happy that they've caught on "Ra rubbish may be rubbish but even they are better than the Slifer Scum"

Pause

'at least he's honest in his opinions' try's Alexis

"I've always found Chazz's opinions bigoted, narrow minded, biased, one sided and selfish but this is the first time honesty has entered into it" states Zane

'WHO ASKED YOU!' demands Chazz

"I'm entitled to my opinion" declares Zane

'then so am I and my opinion is that all Slifers and Ra's should be thrown off the island and made to swim home' declares Chazz

"I heard that" states a dangerous voice, Kat the enemy of all Obelisks is standing right next to Chazz – breathing thunder and her left eye twitching the way an eye twitches when someone contemplates murder "I've been making mental notes of everything you just said"

'yeah and we all know how mental their likely to be' snipes Chazz whose mouth always lets him down when it comes to self preservation

"that does it " Kat cracks her neck the same way they do in films "time for some pain" she cracks her knuckles – Alexis looks away while Zane stands up and waits

"POWAH" Kat punches Chazz in the face causing him to spin round and hit the wall with his face

"HA! All Obelisks shall feel the pain! Dealt by me! Kat the enemy of all Obelisks" Roars Kat who starts laughing manically

'Samantha?' calls out Zane

Alexis turns back, Chazz is feeling his mouth gingerly and blood is pouring from his nose

"you waited to call her on purpose didn't you?" accuses Alexis

Zane merely nods

Chazz spits something into his hand and exclaims 'holy sh! A tuth yuu nuckud owt a tuth'

"you see how benevolent I am – a dentist would have demanded money for removing your tooth" screams Kat

'their wuz nuffing wung with it' howls Chazz

"Kat you Idiot' yells Samantha who since Chazz has been beaten up appears from whatever OC holding cell she was in during the previous part of this scene "I am so sorry" she grabs Kat and drags her away – but Kat was not going quietly

'all fear me Kat the Great, Kat the Obelisk Killer, Kat the Slayer of all the Bluecoat Bastards!!'

(she even managed to make Jaden stir in his sleep a great accomplishment)

Reaching their desks in the Yellowcoat corner Samantha Slams Kat's head against the desk while muttering "Bitch – Bitch – Bitch" in time with the slamming she turns back to Alexis, Chazz and Zane and explains "I tried a new medication on her – Bitch! – but it isn't working – Bitch! – seems to make her – Bitch! – even worse – Bitch!"

'okay – settle down class' Doctor Crowler enters the room 'I'm afraid Duel Artistry will be delayed as your teacher professor Satyr is in hiding and refuses to come out – Professor Banner is trying to convince him to come out – in the meantime draw some Duel monsters or something, oh and a late entery into Obelisk Blue will be along in a minute'

Crowler leaves

Samantha had paused her punishment of Kat while Crowler was talking and taking advantage of her lax in concentration Kat breaks free of her grip and jumps out of her reach "ha! Another stuck up Bluecoat for me to fight – maybe it'll be another girl like Josie" grins predatorily

Josephina ducks down under her desk trying to be inconspicuous (but she needn't have worried as Kat continues to think about hassling the new Obelisk student

"or another stinky boy like Chazz over there" points over shoulder

'HEY! I down't STINK' shouts Chazz who is mopping up the blood from his nose with a hanky given to him by Alexis

Kat simply snatches a canvas from Bastion and hurls it over her shoulder in Chazz's direction there is a muffled rip and Chazz's head is left ripped through the middle of the canvas – Chazz is to dazed to complain

"I hope he's big mean an tough – competition round here's getting a bit thin on the ground" muses Kat "urg"

That last sound was caused by Samantha finally recapturing Kat and tieing her to the desk this time

After watching the 'entertainment' Alexis turns back to Zane 'so this professor satyr who is he I've never met him'

"few people have – he's the head of Ra Yellow but most Ra's don't even know that" replies Zane

'um why did Crawler say he was hiding?' asks Chazz

"that's Crowler or Doctor Crowler as he prefers to be called" states Zane

'WHO CARES?' demands Chazz

Zane shrugs and continues "satyr suffers from phobias – he's afraid of wide open spaces, school, classes. Children which I can agree with"

(remember his cousins?)

"…art, teaching and students" finishes Zane after a ten minute long list "oh did I mention that was the short list?"

'so why become a teacher if he's afraid of everything to do with teaching and quite a lot that has nothing to do with teaching?' Asks Alexis

"beats me I've yet to meet him and ask him" Zane smiles slightly

'Hi guys what's up?' calls out a new voice and everyone turns to the door where the new student is standing – he's wearing the blue uniform signifying he's he's an Obelisk but it seems ill fitting on him – not as in it isn't his size but as in the coat is no more comfortable on him than he is in it – it just radiates that an uneasy ceasefire has been made between the uniform and the student after a great many battles, and various victories and defeats on either side, the new student has bright features that make him appear quite handsome (well I'm not going to make the character I idealise with ugly now am I?) he has an air of confidence around him that he wears like an old glove and was presumably his ally in his war against the Bluecoat, his hair is bright red with a few downward spikes covering his forehead – the longest middle spike goes between his eyes

(Oh My God (Slifer aka Osirus) that was a long description wasn't it)

"hello I'm Alexis Rhodes" Alexius smiles Warmly at him

we interrupt this fic for a special announcement

I the author of this fic would like to clarify that this is a crackfic or humour fic and most definitely not a romance fic or even worse a smut fic – and when Alexis smiles warmly at the new student she isn't thinking 'he's fit' or 'va va voom' or 'boom chic a wow wow' or anything along those lines – she is quite sensibly thinking 'he appears nice and normal' while crossing her fingers behind her back (well you've met Kat, Joku, Jasmine and Mindy so you know the sort of students that get admitted into the school and worse or maybe not worse depending on your point of view what if it's another arrogant Git like Chazz?)

now we return you to the story

'the names Zane – Zane Trusdale' greets Zane coolly

"I'm Chazz Princeton and I'm going to be the next king of games" points to himself "so you better make sure you show the proper respect"

Bwaaaarp!

Zane has blown an air horn in Chazz's face – Chazz is now stunned while Zane replaces the air horn in his desk and turns back to the new kid 'ignore him I try to it's the ultimate test of patients'

The new kid holds back and nods hesitantly – Alexis hopes that means he's as sane as she is

"my names Wing, Jerexus Wing but you can call me Winger"

'hoy new guy' Kat is now standing next to him 'another stinking Obelisk –well do you know who I am!'

"nope what do I look like a mind reader?"

A vein throbs in her head Alexis notices the warning sighs and looks for Samantha for help but somehow Kat and Sam have swapped places and Sam is now tied to the desk, Sam shrugs as much as she can and shakes her head – she is gagged as well, so no help their thinks Alexis

'I' she spits 'Am KAT'

"I'm Winger the new student in Obelisk Blue – nice to meet you"

'well I'm Kat…'

"yeah you said that" states Winger

'Kat the Enemy of all Obelisks, Kat the Obelisk Killer, the Slayer of all the Bluecoat Bastards' Kat rants

The other shoe drops and Winger realises the trouble he's in he starts to back off

'and You – you are a Bluecoat, a Bastard Obelisk' continues Kat

"hey I'm not a Bastard you mad cow" Winger replies angrily

'its time for you to feel the pain' snarls Kat 'dished out by me Kat the greatest POW4H L4D33 in the world!'

'Hayaah' she jumps up and aims a fly kick at Winger who steps aside, Kat keeps on going however her fall is cushioned by several Obelisk students

"is she always like that?" asks Winger

'pretty much' answers Alexis with a sigh

"don't worry we'll give you the heads up on everyone you need to worry about" replies Zane

'okay shoot' says winger

"hey what's in it for us?" objects Chazz

'nothing now stay out of this' states Zane

"I say we give you the low-down and you give us your rarest card" declares Chazz

Bwaaaarp

"hey quit that!" yells Chazz

Bwaaaarp

"but I…"

Bwaaaarp

"I just…"

Bwaaaarp

"okay fine tell him already" screams Chazz at the top of his voice – causing Jaden to stir again

'I thought you would see sense…one of these days' states Zane 'now where do we start?'

"with the Slifers" Alexis points at the red coat corner

'they say Slifers are all criminal deviants and punks and are in bike gangs only without the bikes' says Chazz boredly

"but those that I've met were mostly harmless" continues Alexis "that's" she points them out as she names them "Jaden Yuki"

'not exactly the brightest spark in the box – but his hearts in the right place and he did beat Dr Crowler at the entrance exam' interrupts Zane

Alexis frowns but continues "Chumley huffinton"

'the fatso gut bucket over their' interrupts Chazz – earning a glare from Alexis who continues "and Syrus Trusdale"

Pause

'my brother' informs Zane 'a weakling'

"now for the Ra's you urh met Kat" says Alexis

'the crazy girl? I think we covered her' replies Winger

"the girl tied up over there is Samantha – Kats roommate, she can usually handle Kat and would have stopped her before" says Zane

'if she wasn't tied up at the moment' Chazz starts laughing at his own joke and throws away the torn canvas that he'd finally removed from his neck

"like I said ignore him" continues Zane "Joku is the weirdo over their annoying Samantha while she can't fight back or run away – it's best if you avoid him to save your sanity"

'why are his clothes all ripped up and their a bloody gash along his head?' asked Winger

"I was trying not to think about that and its probably best if you follow my lead on that as well" replies Zane

we interrupt this fic for yet another announcement

When we last encountered Joku – he was about to have his brain eaten by a pair of demented Zombie girls – and I am not going to explain how he escaped – he did escape and despite his description does have his brain intact (assuming he had a brain in the first place) and nor am I going to explain how he made it back to class and how come he is not dead yet

we now continue with the story

'and that's Bastion Misawa' pointing out the Raven haired nerd 'he's the top Ra Yellow student' declares Alexis

"he's English isn't he – like me" says Winger excitedly

'well he has a strange accent' offers Zane

"He's a nerd – and it's my turn now" declares Chazz "the illustrious ranks of the Obelisks – now you see him the sad kid over their he's Akiro most of the students and all of the teachers usually pretend that he's dead but they still hit him if he annoys them"

'pretend…dead?' asks Winger

"it's complicated and if everyone no matter how hard you insist your not claims that your dead, wouldn't you be depressed?" explains Zane

'hey cut it out EMO-boy who's telling him this anyway' roars Chazz

"that's Josephina she's a timed Obelisk Blue like us – um I can't really think of much to say about her" steps in Alexis who is ignoring Chazz and Zane

'me – since your not impartial' replies Zane

"and you've met me and Chazz were first years like you and Zane's a third year – he knows a lot about what to do and where to go since he's been here longest"

'HEY! I can be impartial' argues Chazz

'you're a self proclaimed arrogant Git who thinks everyone is inferior to you' replies Zane

Chazz thinks it over and realises that his previous statements work against his point "BLOODY SENIOR" he yells before been yanked out of his seat and physically thrown through the air to come crashing down onto the dazed obelisks who cushioned Kat's fall previously

An extremely pissed of Mentally unbalanced Ra girl is now sitting in the seat vacated by Chazz – Kat is back and she is livid

'I'm livid' she says confirming the above statement 'no Obelisk does that to me and gets away with it' she stands up and draws back her fist preparing to pound Winger into shredded wheat

"Noooooooooooooooooo! C'mon Kat Pllllleeeeeaaaassssssssssssssssee leavehimalownwillya?" a small Yellowcoat pleads

'um he's a first year Ra student – he's hyperactive and plays an Elemental Hero deck so he's referred to as the Hyperactive Hero' offers Alexis hoping to diffuse the situation

"no way HH" snarls Kat "this inhuman piece of filth thinks he can insult us and get away with it – well – he – is – going – down!"

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww Kat pleeaassseee domeafavour he'smybro anIdon'twanteveryonesayingmybrogottakenoutbyagirl'

Alexis and Zane are amazed and look at Winger who shrugs "I've always known him as my little bro jimmy and I'm only 2 years older"

'then how come you've only just joined Duel Academy and as a late freshmen no less' asks Zane

Winger shrugs again "I've been…busy besides better late than never"

'why does this always happen to me!?!' yells/asks Chazz from across the room where he's laying on top of a pile of Obelisk students

"if I may interrupt" states Kat who throws her punch "POW4H"

An amulet around Wingers neck starts to glow (a 2 inch wide 1 centimetre thick silver circle shaped amulet with a Dragon emblazed on the front and a metal dragon (like the one on front but made of metal and not a cyber dragon or metal dragon) emblazed on the back)

Kats punch stops mere millimetres from Wingers face, Winger suddenly seems taller – different – older and more mature – more assured for a second as if he's a different person – then returns to normal and looks relieved as Kat faints

'that was…different' comments Alexis

"why'd she pass out?" asks Zane

'I'm in pain' moans Chazz as he crawls back to his desk

"I dunno but I'm lad she did" says a relieved Winger who sits at an empty desk next to the trio

Two other Ra students have finally managed to free Samantha using a pair of shears and a chainsaw (why they keep a chainsaw in the art room is beyond me so just blame a freak prop development) and while apologising profoundly Sam drags Kat's unconscious body back to the Yellowcoat corner

'ahh and what have we here?' asks Professor Banner gliding into the room merely 2cm above Pharaoh the Cat who walks into the room with Banner 'slacking off I see well since professor Satyr is…indisposed I will be taking Duel Artistry for today and I expect at least one piece of work from each of you by the end of the day'

"yeah well what do we draw, how do we draw and what do we draw it with?" asks Chazz

'Duel monsters of course' answers Banner 'you may design a Duel monster you would like to be made into a card – or paint portraits of each other and you may use the art supplies in this room, as long as you don't touch the flamethrowers their for the separate pyromaniacs class, I also expect no miss-using of the equipment and art supplies so no paint fights or smashing canvas over heads…or I Will Open My Eyes!'

A chorus of "no's", "Don'ts", "we'll behave –keep them closed" and "Dere god where's the Humanity!" with assorted screams of fear are emitted by the class

'then start your masterpieces' Banner chuckles while Pharaoh yawns and uses a Slifers leg as a scratching post

Everyone was concentrating on doodling, drawing and splashing paint all over the place (a small group of Slifers seemed determined to paint the whole classroom red)

The room was silent except for the clink of drawing equipment and the rustle of paper an the splodge of paint dripping, and the occasional cry of pain courtesy of Pharaohs claws – oh and Jaden's snores and the muttering and whispering occurring between the students and the rustle of hidden notes secretly been passed between the students..

Alright so the room was reasonably noisy and not as previously described as silent –so what you gonna do? Sue me?

Alexis looks at Chazz who is leaning over his work – trying to conceal it from view while furtively splashing paint all over the place – ending with the result of appearing like a 2 year olds finger painting attempt only messier

Shaking her head she looks over at Zane who is applying the finishing touches to an artistic extravaganza – obviously some old work he's continuing with, it is very good and a clear masterpiece

Noticing her scrutiny Zane looks up "it's not very good but it's what comes from the heart"

'not good!?!' demands Alexis 'I wish I were that not good'

Zane smiles "thanks but it still won't make me the next Picasso"

Winger leans over his shoulder and whistles appreciatively 'is…is that a Cyber End Dragon vs Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fight?' he squints at the top left corner and points 'that's a flock of cyber phoenixes, and over their in the air that's a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon' whistles again 'and that background –those mountains, man it's magnificent'

"hey Chazz check out Zane's work" calls out Alexis

Chazz frowns and try's to cover his work more while glaring at her suspiciously he pulls away and continues working

Alexis turns back to Zane and shrugs apologetically

Winger smiles 'don't worry 2 out of 3 ain't bad'

"hum – well it should be finished in about an hour" replies Zane

Winger sighs 'looks like we'd better get started' thoughtfully 'maybe I'll do the greatest Pilot warrior ever' he begins drawing on a sheet of paper

"what will you do?" Zane asks Alexis – looking up from his painting

'urh…' Alexis thinks hard – she hadn't really thought much of art before 'I guess my cards like…' she pulls out her deck revealing her cards Blade skater, Etoil Cyber and their fusion card Cyber Blader, she smiles as she answers 'I've got a few ideas'

---000---

A few hours later

---000---

'okay class – I am sure you have all worked hard' his eyes elite on Jaden who woke up ten minutes ago and started work drawing on paper – 5minutes left and then I will require some of you to present your work'

Zane has spent most of his time (after finishing his work) helping Alexis who has found that art isn't so hard, Chazz has finished his work and is holding onto it as if its painted on platinum coated paper – glaring suspiciously at everyone, Winger seemed to be finishing up, and his brother Jimmy finished 5 minutes in and had started bugging the other Ra's and when he got bored with that he opposed the Slifers and tried to paint the whole classroom yellow – he would succeed if the Slifers weren't keeping up and continuing to paint it Red, Kat who regained consciousness a while ago has been manacled to her desk by Sam and so was forced to merely glare daggers and bullets and bombe, etc at the Obelisks, Syrus seemed to get into the swing of things as did Chumley, Akiro has finished, Joku was well Joku, Samantha seemed more relaxed after a few hours painting, Bastion didn't seem confident but had tried,

'now then who would like to be the first student to show us his or her work?' asks Banner – his slits passing over the class

"how about me professor" speaks up Akiro holding up his hand

'no volunteers?' asks Banner disappointed

"I said I'll show my **BEEPING **work" screams Akiro standing up – a mad twitch in his eye

Banner opens his eyes- the whole class turn away flinching

Akiro screams inhumanly and collapses into a gibbering wreck

'are they closed yet?' squeals a terrified Yellowcoat

"ha ha ha ha – of course they are - as long as you behave" replies Banner

Jimmy Wing stops painting a Slifer Yellow and calls out 'I'llshowmypainingprof'

"go ahead but don't call me prof"

'surethingprof' rushes up to front of class and puts painting on easel 'thisisaportraitofYugithekingofgames' pause as he examines his work for a split second 'butIgotboredanddidadoodleofE-HAvianstranglingaCelticGurdianwhilestandingonhisheadinabucketofwater'

No one really got a word he said

"nice…try" offers Banner "next"

Kat was freed from bondage to show her painting

'what…what is it?' asks one student who then tries's and fails not to be sick

"well…" starts Kat a mad gleam in her eye "if you luck past the blood which Sam helped me provide" a couple of Ra's run out of the room to throw up in the toilets while a few Obelisks faint "it's all the Obelisks been slaughtered" she laughs maniacally for a minute before continuing – this time childishly "oooh look this one's had his head bitten off by a rabid panther and this ones been crushed by a 1000 ton weight and that ones been decapitated while having his heart ripped out by a vulture while she's still alive"

Pause

'interesting, warped, perverted, disturbing and brutal but interesting' comments Banner 'next'

Sam stands up and after throwing a couple of bricks with perfect aim at Kat's head she says "its me professor" stands up and shows her portrait "it's how I'd look if I were an Obelisk and excuse the blood splatter, Kat was messy"

'it is fine' declares Banner 'next'

"I am Joku" states Joku showing a portrait of Alexius, Kat, Jasmine, Josephina, Mindy and Samantha in various states of undress and doing various acts that are best left to the imagination if I want this fic to be on and not stands up 'can I borrow one of those?' she throws one of Sam's bricks which arcs and thunks into Joku's head

"get your own" declares Sam before throwing her remaining bricks at Joku managing to hit him between the eyes and the legs so to speak

'better than Kat's but still disturbing and highly illegal' declares Banner 'next'

"I have designed a…..picture" Bastion says as he stands up

'don't be shy it won't be the end of the world if art isn't your fortay it will however result in a detention and a hundred page essay detailing why you failed this lesson' encourages Banner

Bastion blushes madly "this is a formula that would allow you to defeat Exodia the forbidden one – and a picture of your cat Pharaoh I tried to draw in the corner"

'acceptable' judges Banner 'next'

"um well here's mine I guess I mean it's not as if I did it – well I guess I did" admits Chumley

'what is it' snaps Chazz

"well duh it's a Kola" replies Chumley

'Kolas are lame and what has it got to do with duelling?' yells Chazz

"I like Kolas their cool" replies Chumley

'it will do Chumley, now be quiet Chazz or I will open my eyes

Chazz is silent

"hey this is so cool check out mine" says an exited Jaden "their my card ideas from when I was a little kid – that's Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, Neo-Spacian Glow moss and my personal favourite ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS"

'your doodles look like the demented scribblings of a 3 year old snarks Chazz

"whoh you think so? Man I've improved since I first drew 'em for Kaiba's design a card set competition 8 years ago

'Mr Princeton you are on your last warning I wont tell you again – they are very good Jaden' states Banner

"What! You're just saying that because he's in your dorm" accuses Chazz

'I warned you' replies Banner

"aaaaaaaarrrrrgg – NO – NO Close them – I'll be good I'LL BE GOOD!!"

'that's better, next'

"um that's me" sighs Syrus who walks slowly to the front of the class like a condemned man, as he is about to show his painting he sees Zane looking at him and he shrieks and jumps behind the teachers desk – Syrus's portrait appears held up by a cowering Syrus above the desk 'm..m..my my pic-pic-tur-ture is of Jay-Jaden win-in-ing h..his entrance exam against d..d..doctor C C C Crowler" stutters Syrus

'it is fine Syrus' smiles Banner 'next'

Kat has recovered and been crawling back to the Yellowcoat corner –but now she perks up

"hey that's Josie, here Josie" she runs over to Josephina's desk where Jo lies having fainted after seeing Kats portrait, Kat simply pulls her out of her chair and drags her to the front wakening her as she does so

Josephina suddenly fins herself dragged in front of the class by a deranged Ra "go on Josie nock 'em dead" she grins and gives Jo a pat on the back that sends her flying and after pausing to pick up Jo again Kat runs back to the Yellowcoat corner

'now Josephina let us see your work' says Banner kindly

"well…"

'get on with it' snaps Silent Magician LV4 appearing near her shoulder 'didn't you hear what I said? Spit it out!'

"mypictureisofmeandSilentMagicianLV4" said Jo very fast

Silent Magician LV 4 puffs its chest out proudly

'and what does it signify' asks Banner

"a hallucination" replies Jo

Silent Magician nods and then realises what she said 'how many times do I have to tell you' hits her with its wand 'I' whack 'am' whack 'not' whack 'a' whack 'hallucination' it wallops her across her backside causing her to yelp and jump up

"is something the matter?" asks Banner

'c..cramp' stutters Jo who try's not to burst into tears

"very good" states Banner "next"

'I guess since I've been here longest I'll go next' says Zane who gets up and takes his painting with him –a recovering Chazz sticks his tongue out at his back until Alexis hits him with a sketchbook

'here's mine its called Dragon Vs Cyber Dragon'

"ahh pitiful – you obviously have no artistic talent at all" tuts Banner

Zane remains emotionless while Alexis is amazed as Zane's work had been the bet she'd seen yet (even better than Chumley's who wasn't a bad artist actually)

"barely passable but since it is not your fault you have the artistic talent of a shaved baboon" Banner says diplomatically "next"

Zane returns to his seat next to Alexius 'I…' starts Alexis but she is cut of "save it, it doesn't matter –you think its good that's what matters" he smiles coldly

'me' waves Chazz 'now I know you inferior humans can't hope to understand the great mind that is Chazz Princeton' Kat steals one of Sam's bricks and throws it at Chazz who ducks 'but I guess you can try' he reveals his painting that looks like a cross between a gang war with gangs who are toting paintball guns and an explosion in a paint factory

"that's…" starts Kat before Sam grabs her by her hair and slams her into the wall and whispers 'one more word bitch and I will personally kill you'

"extremely well done" Banner surprises everyone "it is obvious you have a vast artistic talent and previously untapped potential you pass" Banner smiles "with flying colours"

Chazz's chest puffs out as he struts back to his desk

Alexis looks at Zane 'I know' he replies to her unspoken question 'but he's the teacher so what can I do?'

"I'll go next" says Winger

'but I don't want to be last' pleads Alexis

"but I only just got here you've been here for months" pleads Winger

Alexis sighs 'fine'

Winger gets up "I'm the new student professor"

Banner smiles 'good some fresh blood in the academy show the class your painting Wing'

Winger is nervous – Banners new blood comment wasn't very calming and he knows his name even though he didn't tell him his name

"Me if I were a duel monster – Pilot Winger a LV 4 Warrior/effect/union monster – of the Dark attribute, with 1900 Atk points an 1200 Def points"

The painting is of him wearing a jumpsuit and with a twin peaked mountain as background

"I can I mean Pilot Wing can be equipped to any monster with Battle Machine in the name and increases the Atk and Def by 500,when the monster equipped with Pilot Wing is destroyed as a result of battle – Pilot Wing is destroyed instead and if the monster is destroyed by a card effect special Summon Pilot Wing in face up attack mode on our side of the field"

Pause

"it's based on my Pilot cards in my deck – they power up my Battle Machine cards"

'amazing' states Banner 'now we have time for just one more I believe'

Alexis sighs and stands up passing Winger on her way to the front

"This painting shows Blade Skater and Etoil Cyber fusing together and becoming Cyber Blader" says Alexius

'cool' calls out Jaden and Winger at the same time

"you pass" declares Banner as if he'd just judged her very soul "and that is all we have time for today students"

The class breaks up and everyone leaves

L337 BONUZ PHU/I/

'I know I'm new around here and only an OC but I thought this was the end of the chapter' asks Winger as he walks into the library 'huh a library why do we have a library?'

_Because mere mortal –he school books have to come from somewhere_

'What? Who's their?'

_We are the gods some call us the Norse gods, some call us the ancients, some call us the Egyptian Gods, some call us the Goa'uld, some call us the Greek gods but our true name is Rag-Nar-Rock_

'like in Doctor who?'

_No mere mortal we are real – we exist and we control your very existence – your life and your purpose in life is ours to control and toy with if we so wish _

'really –well I'm going to go someplace… else now so bye'

_You shall not leave our presence – e shall decide when you leave who you leave with and which character you end up with_

'I'm really lea…you mean as in a pairing?'

_Yes_

'who with?'

_There is certainly some chemistry between you and Alexis_

'the babe is hot' considers Winger

_Then again you and Jaden share a bond with been fellow slackers and are both 'cool'_

'what! Hey Alexis I could deal with but that is sick'

_Or perhaps Chazz should have someone who loves him_

'you really are sick aren't you

_Well if you won't consider that then how about Kat we think all she needs is a hug and maybe a snog and she will stop trying to kill Obelisks and start trying to date them instead_

'that does it –I'm ending this once and for all'

Cue Yu-Gi-Oh Yami-Yugi transformation music as winger changes "I am the Metal Raider" declares the taller, older and wiser Winger

_Your thoughts are ours to command mortal…we can't here them anymore_

"of course not now dark demons of unrelenting evil be gone! Go back to the shadows from whence you came! I command it!

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo _screams the dark gods as they are vanquished

'well that was weird' declares a now normal Winger

"hey Winger" calls out Alexis as she enters the library

'hi Lex' greets Winger

"urh am I glad I found you either this library is possessed as I think it is or as Zane claims the bored Librarians have a warped sense of humour and like to make your life a living hell as soon as you enter the Library" explains Alexis

'bored librarians? my bad' says Winger

"what?" asks Alexis

'nothing um do you know where the boys bathrooms are?' he blushes slightly

"boys bath…? Oh ah yeah their opposite the girls I'll show you"

They leave the library

End of one off chapter

Chazz: I want to announce the next chapter

Zane: you can't as stated above it's a one off chapter

Chazz: that stinks I barely had any attention at all

Alexis: Deal with it this is attribute to those crazy obelisks by Shrilanka-San

Jaden: that's game

Chazz: what's that slacker doing here?

Zane: since we aren't announcing the next chapter the author is running out of things to write

Alexis: hey I've just realised the Metal Raider is Winger, Kat is the Obelisk Killer, the soulless cronies returned, Hyperactive Hero is Wingers brother, and I guess that Kats flying dropkick could be considered Kung Foo

Chazz: so what's your point?

Zane: we didn't explored the curse of the pharaohs underpants

Chazz: yeah and there weren't no parsnip invasion either

Parsnip: that's what you think Earth Spawn

Chazz: aaaaaahhhhhh I want out of here


End file.
